The increase in the number of handheld platforms in the recent years has created a need to integrate multiple wireless networking technologies on one communication integrated circuit (IC). Of these, the two most widely used wireless networking technologies are wireless local area network (WLAN) (a.k.a., Wi-Fi) and Bluetooth. WLAN and Bluetooth both occupy a section of the 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (“ISM”) band.
Bluetooth is an industrial specification that can be used for wireless personal area networks (“PANs”). Bluetooth can be particularly useful when transferring information between two or more devices that are near each other in low-bandwidth situations. Bluetooth can be used to connect and exchange information between devices such as mobile phones, laptops, personal computers, hand-held computers, printers, digital cameras, and video game consoles. Common applications of Bluetooth can include wireless control of and communication between a mobile phone and a hands-free headset (e.g., a Bluetooth earbud), wireless networking between computers for certain applications, and wireless communications between a computer and input and output devices (e.g., mice, keyboards, and printers). Bluetooth uses Frequency Hopping Spread Spectrum (“FHSS”) and is allowed to hop between 79 different 1 MHz-wide channels in the ISM band.
WLAN refers to wireless technology based upon the IEEE 802.11 standards generally used for local area networking. Common applications for WLAN include internet access and network connectivity for consumer electronics. WLAN generally uses the same radio frequencies as Bluetooth, but operates using higher power, generally resulting in a stronger connection that can cover a greater distance. WLAN uses Direct Sequence Spread Spectrum (DSSS) instead of FHSS. Its carrier does not hop or change frequency, and is instead maintained on one channel that is 22 MHz-wide. There is room for 11 overlapping WLAN channels in the ISM band, but there is only room for three non-overlapping channels. This means that no more than three different WLAN networks may operate in close proximity to one another.
Because both WLAN and Bluetooth wireless technology share spectrum and can often be located in close physical proximity to one another, there is a likelihood that some interference will occur. While WLAN and Bluetooth technology can continue to function during interference, increasing levels of interference can result in a slowing of the data rate as more packets need to be resent. In some conditions of extreme interference, communications can cease altogether.
Although both WLAN and Bluetooth use the same un-licensed 2.4 GHz ISM band, the link layer protocol used for communication over each of these two technologies is very different. This poses a difficult problem for designing integrated circuits (ICs) and external logic components that are capable of running link layer protocols for both WLAN and Bluetooth. In other words, in order for the end-user to use both WLAN and Bluetooth on the same device simultaneously, these two technologies are required to coexist with each other both in time and frequency. Among others, appropriate Time Division Duplex (TDD) and RF isolation techniques are sought after to resolve this problem.